Résultats Foi
by CodeNameTargeter
Summary: A chance meeting between the Slayer and Charlie Weasley result in some unfoseen consequences, some good some bad. The Pros: the Slayer gets payed. The Cons: We have one angry Harry Potter. BtVSHP
1. Prolouge

Résultats Foi

**Prologue ******

It was a very slow night so far, boring with no vampires to dust.  Just the way she hated it.  Vampire hunting was much harder in London than in Sunnydale for some reason, though the fact that they weren't on top of a Hellmouth might have something to do with that.

Glancing up, she saw a tree limb about a foot above her reach.  Crouching slightly, she sprang up to grab the branch before pulling herself the rest of the way up so she was sitting on it.  Mindlessly humming a song, she pulled out a dagger and began to flip it up and down.  If her ex-Watcher had been there, he'd have scolded her for not being down on the ground to be more effective for dealing with the vampires.

The stillness of the night was abruptly broken when the sound a first one, than two screams reached the Slayer's ears.  In a flash, she had returned the dagger to it's usual place, jumped down from the tree limb, and was running in the direction from which the screams had come.  She turned a corner and just managed to stop herself from running into a brick pillar.  A long string of curses emerged from her mouth and the woman altered her direction and took off again.

When she turned down another corner, her eyes immediately fell upon a group of vampires closing in on two girls who were both no older than eleven and clearly intimidated by the vampires' game faces.

"Hey boys," she said loudly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  "How about you come play with me instead?  I'll promise to be very naughty."

Feral grins came to the undead beings' faces and all except for one reluctant one began to advance on her instead.  Tossing her hair out of her face, the Slayer smiled as the first one lunged at her, his yellow eyes containing an evil glow, she easily parried his punch and delivered one of her own to his abdomen before grabbing her stake from her belt and shoving it straight into his heart.

"Who's next?" she asked cockily, adrenaline coursing through her veins.  As one, the remaining six vampires who'd been advancing attacked.

"No!  Leave her!" a voice said from somewhere to her right and out of the corner of her eye saw first one, than two, than three tall hooded and cloaked figures detach themselves from the wall.  "The girls are your main target."

All but two of the vampires obeyed the order, the remaining two continuing to fight with her.  "Hey Mister, I don't know who the hell you are, but didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to interrupt other people's fun?"

In response, the three figures aimed a long narrow something at her and shouted "Stupefy!" and red jets of light shot out and right at her.  Not knowing or wanting to know what they meant, she hurriedly flipped out of harms way, the red lights instead hitting a vampire who'd been standing right behind her.  Dropping to one knee, she hurriedly staked it, turning the vampire to dust before turning back to face the other three, no, two cloaked figures.  But there'd been three before, she'd been sure of it.  And then her Slayer sense kicked in and she whirled around just as the third figure shouted that weird word they'd said before.

But at the same time, she heard another new voice say, "Protego Nina!" and a silvery shield shot up around her just in time to deflect the red bolt that'd been sent her way.  Nodding her thanks to the red-haired man, she flipped three times in rapid succession so that she was in the midst of the six undead creatures, figuring that the new-comer would be able to handle the three others.

"Alright boys, and girl," she turned so quickly that the one female vampire had no chance to scream, let alone react, before she was turned to dust.  "Oops, I guess it's just boys now.  Who's next?"

The vampires turned to face her, their backs to the two young girls and she made a motion for hem to run which both complied with hurriedly, frightened expressions on their faces.  The woman turned her complete attention back to the fight before her, the dagger that she'd idly been toying with before in one hand and a stake in another, jabbing out with both arms quickly to either side, dusting the vampires, one with a stake to the heart and the other beheaded by the long and slender, yet strong dagger.

"It's the Slayer!" one of the remaining vampires managed to shout before she turned a sharp 90 degrees and executed a forceful double kick to his chest, sending him flying backwards onto the ground.  Abandoning the use of her dagger for the time being by resheathing it, she began a rapid exchange of punches and blocks with the next vampire, ignoring the strange words and jets of light that were being issued from the red haired man and the three cloaked ones.

"I'm enjoying killing you, Slayer," the current vampire that she was fighting snarled at her.

"So glad I could provide some entertainment for you, dead boy," she replied nonchalantly, borrowing Xander's nickname for Angel as she took advantage of a hole in the vampire's defenses and dusted him.  That was the last thing her brain processed before she felt a foot suddenly connect with her stomach and send her flying backwards to crash into the wall.

Shaking her head to clear it of the ringing sound, she arched her back and flipped up to her feet only to be brought back down on her back again as the vampire tackled her.  This one was obviously a lot older and much more experienced than the other dusted vamps that she'd fought thus far.

"I've waited a long time to taste the blood of a Slayer," the one on top of her grinned.  "And now, I get to and send you to hell."  His hands grasped her throat and she suddenly found air in much shorter supply than she preferred.

"Yeah," she gasped out, "Well save me a place."  With that, she brought her hand up and staked him, gasping in air gratefully as he turned to dust.

"Are you alright?" the good-looking hunk who'd helped her before asked as he made his way over.

"I am but my clothes aren't," she muttered as she stood up again and looked around for the last vampire.  Spotting him, she pulled out another stake, one that she wasn't as partial to and said calmly, "Duck."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Duck," she repeated and he complied with her order just in time for if he'd been but a second slower, the stake that the Slayer had thrown his way would've hit him very forcefully in the chest instead of flying straight into the vampire who'd been knocked out of the fight earlier.

"I appreciate you dealing with those vampires while I dueled with the Death Eaters," he offered cautiously with a slight smile.

She shrugged a bit carelessly.  "It's my job."

He frowned slightly, apparently a bit confused.  "Sorry, but did you say your job?"

"Yeah," she answered, wiping the dagger blade clean with a small scrap of cloth.  "The pay sucks like hell, but it's what I do."

The man blinked several times before shaking his head a moment later, the confusion leaving his face as he extended a hand.  "I'm Charlie Weasley by the way."

She nodded and took the hand extended towards her.  "I'm Faith, Faith the Vampire Slayer."


	2. What's the deal with the sticks?

**Title:** Résultas Foi

**Author**: CodeName Targeter

**Rating: **PG-13 (for swearing and violence)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Buffy-verse or Harry Potter so don't sue me!!

**Things you should know: **The Kennedy thing never happened, Spike's alive, and the Potentials lost their Slayer powers

**Timeframe:** Harry Potter- Book 6 : BtVS- 3 years post-S7

**Pairings:** I have some in mind but all I'll tell you guys for certain is Ron/Hermione. You tell me what ya want to see and I'll see what I can do, however, I do know that there will definitely be NO, I repeat NO Buffy/Snape, Faith/Snape, Willow/Snape, insert Scooby of your choice/Snape. Sorry, I can't write that kinda stuff.

**Warning!:** I've watched maybe a total of 10 episodes of Angel, so things there are definitely going to be a bit wacky, sorry if that annoys you. Also, I recently, as in Christmas, started watching Buffy via reruns so while I might be somewhat knowledgeable about some areas, my knowledge won't be very good at all in some other areas, so please, don't kill me if I make a mistake. ALSO!!! I'm looking for a beta who's got really good knowledge of Buffy and who is good at catching lotsa pretty little typos. Please, if you'd like to beta for me, email me or put it in a review. Thanks! :-)

**My Loverly Reviwers: **I love you guys so much, getting 4 reviews for my first chapter really made me feel good!

_LizaGirl_ Thanks! And yes, I'm going to try and make this decently long, I'm shooting for maybe 50 chapters, but we'll see.

_Darklight_ Thanks! Regarding her maybe having run into wizards before, Faith had run into one before, but she simply didn't realize it… hint hint More on that later…

_Kimmy_ grins Hehe, that's the kind of review I'd been hoping to see…

_Felicia Neko:_ grins again Yay! I fooled another person! Thanks!

And now… here's the actual chapter…..

**Chapter 1: "What's the deal with the sticks?"**

Charlie Weasley's eyes widened ad he gaped at the dark-haired woman in front of him who was apparently the Slayer. But there was no way, the Vampire Slayer was a myth! This woman must've hit her head harder than he'd thought against that brick wall. "Are you sure you're okay, Faith?"

Apparently sensing his apprehension and disbelief, the woman grinned broadly and seemed to be holding back a laugh, or perhaps it was a snicker. "Five by five, Charlie, five by five."

Confused by that a bit, the wizard just took that as a 'fine' and then said cautiously, "Sorry if I seem a bit disbelieving, but my world believes that you're just a myth, a childhood tail to banish fears of vampires."

Her expression darned slightly and she muttered half to herself, "Don't tell that to B," before saying more clearly, "Yeah, well I haven't exactly heard of people who can shoot jets of light out of sticks either."

Inwardly, Charlie laughed at her description of wizards, he'd have to remember it and tell the twins, they'd probably get a kick out of it. "How about I buy you a drink and explain about what I was doing and you can tell me about being the Slayer."

She looked at him suspiciously before nodding. "Sure, might as well. I don't have any other stuff to do tonight."

It was only a ten minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron, which was the only wizarding bar that he knew of that was easily accessible from muggle England. A minute after arriving, they were sitting at a table, Charlie with a tankard of butterbeer and Faith with some Fire Whiskey which she had immediately pronounced, "Fucking good stuff!"

"So," she said, "What's the deal with the sticks?"

"Alright, this is going to sound really corny, but do you believe in magic?" he asked, wincing slightly at how that sounded.

"Hell yeah," Faith replied, "My friend Willow's a witch, she can do some pretty amazing shit."

That caught his interest. "This Willow, she's a witch?"

She nodded. "Yeah, well a Wiccan, but same thing."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding, that made sense then. The Wiccans thought they were witches but all they really did was worship the earth and chant. "Well, I'm a wizard and that stick I was using before," he pulled it out of his belt and put it on the table, "Is a wand. There's a whole community of us out there."

"You're shitting me!" Faith exclaimed. "You are so shitting me about this!"

Grinning broadly at her exclamation, Charlie shook his head, pointed his wand at her tankard of fire whiskey, and muttered "_Wingardium__ Leviosa._" A moment later, a stream of curses was coming from her mouth as the tankard was torn from her loose grasp and rose up to float several feet above her head. A moment later, he lowered it back down for her to grab it back. And then, totally out of the blue, she began laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"You guys have wands," she said once she finally could stop laughing for a moment. "Do you guys ride brooms too? Or is it dragons?"

"Actually," he replied, "I work in Romania studying and training dragons and there's a game called Quidditch that's played on broomstick. I used to play, actually."

"No shit," she said with a bit of amazement in her voice. "Well, then how do you guys get around?"

On an impulse, he said, "Alright, name a place, any place, and I'll show you , but do you trust me?"

"I've known you for all of an hour, of course I trust you," she replied sarcastically. "And for a place… the Slayers' Academy in Cleveland."

Ignoring her sarcasm of before, he grabbed her hand and with a loud crack, both of them disappeared from the pub and apparated to a driveway in outer Cleveland where the next nearest house was just barely within sight.

"This is the place?" he asked with a grin at the expression on her face.

Another long stream of curses escaped her lips as she looked around in amazement. "Yeah, how the hell did you do that? Can you teach me? I'd save a shitload on airfare…"

"It's called Apparating, something that all adult wizards can do," He shrugged at her a big helplessly. "Sorry, but I don't think I can teach you, since you're a muggle and all."

But Faith was apparently already past that and said excitedly, "Can you do that apple-raiding thing again and put us just inside the door?"

Not even bothering to answer, Charlie grabbed her shoulder and apprated inside, just missing landing on a young woman in her late teens who was heading towards the door. He watched as the girl jumped backwards in surprise and then quickly stepped forward again and hugging the Slayer.

"Hey Dawnster," Faith said with a smile as she returned the hug. "Your sister managing the Hellmouth and all the vamps without me o is she making a mess of things as usual?'

"What do you think? And you'd better not let her hear you say that," The other brunette replied with a grin as she stepped back and then catching sight of Charlie, her grin grew broader. "Who's the good looking guy with you?"

"Oh yeah. D, this is Charlie Weasley, he can do some wicked stuff with a pitiful excuse for a stake that he calls a wand. Charlie, this is Dawn Summers," Faith introduced them, glancing at her watch. "Hey, tell B and the rest of the gang I said hi. It's getting late back in England.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Come back soon though," the teen replied with a nod. "Nice to meet you, Charlie."

"Nice to meet you too," he replied. Nodding in return, Faith stepped back over to Charlie. Grabbing her hand, he Disapprated out of Cleveland and then back to their table at the Leaky Cauldron. Faith released his hand and took as long gulp from her tankard of fire whiskey, sitting down as she did. 'That was so fucking cool. I need to find out if Red knows how to do that."

"Red?" Charlie asked her, confused.

"Willow Rosenburg, the witch I told you about."

"Oh." The wizard was silent for a moment. "Does this Willow actually successfully practice magic? I mean, what's the biggest thing she's done?"

Faith tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, not sure.. is restoring a vampire's soul or resurrecting someone considered bigger? Normally I'd say resurrection, but B said the whole soul thing was the first spell she ever did and all."

Charlie felt his mouth drop open in shock. "Restored a vampire's soul? Were you there?"

"Nah, I was still in Boston, I hadn't been activated yet."

"But how- what- why-" he tried to stutter out.

"Look, it's getting late," Faith said abruptly as she stood up, obviously not wanting to talk about it at the moment. "We can talk about this more tomorrow if you want. Bad little Slayers need their sleep too," she said coyly.

Charlie felt a slight flush come to his cheeks before he managed to suppress it, "Sure, where are you staying at? I can pick you up around 7:00."

"The Earl of York, room 307," she replied calmly before pulling on her leather duster.

After exchanging his farewells with her and then tossing Tom a few knuts for the drinks, Charlie Apprated back to the Burrow. Arriving with a loud crack, he hid a grin as his mother jumped a foot in the air.

"Really Charlie, what did I tell you about apprating into the house?" she huffed once she'd regained her composure.

"Sorry, Mum," he replied apologetically, "But I met someone while I was out. I think Dumbledore and the rest of the Order might need to hear this."

Faith yawned as she walked out of the pub, covering her mouth with a hand. Her body still hadn't adjusted to the time difference and jet lag was definitely starting to bite her in the ass. Too bad her Slayer powers didn't help here.

If she hadn't been so tired, she'd have gone to one of the local clubs and partied a bit, but tonight, she merely trudged back to her hotel. She only ran into three vampires which she easily dusted, thankfully. Any other night, she'd someone more like Spike or Buffy with who the fights lasted longer, but tonight, all she wanted to see her was nice warm bed.

Her thoughts drifted to Charlie Weasley. Now there was a guy she wouldn't mind getting a piece of. Not a serious relationship, mind you, she scorned those. But maybe a night or two with him.

Opening the door to her room, she yawned yet again and dropped down in to her bed. Still thinking about the wizard, those were her last thoughts. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

If looks could kill, than Charlie would've been hit by a least a dozen _Avada__ Kedavras_ by now. He'd flooed over to Hogwarts immediately after talking with his mother and had informed Dumbledore about Faith. The old man had then called an Order of the Phoenix meeting and so here they were at two in the morning at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Thank you everyone for coming this morning," Dumbledore said drawing everyone's attention away from their own conversations and to himself. "I realize that I'll probably have to be careful for the next week around you, but this is extremely important." He gestured towards Charlie. "Earlier tonight, Charlie encountered a young woman named –" he looked at Charlie for a name.

"Faith, just Faith. She never told me her last name," Charlie said, realizing the second half of that as he said it.

"Ah, thank you," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Well in any case, Charlie encountered her fighting against a combination of vampires and Death Eaters and offered his assistance against Voldemort's followers while she herself dealt with the undead beings. You see," he paused for a moment for dramatic effect, or rather that's what Charlie figured it to be, "Miss Faith is in fact the Slayer."

The headmaster's words were greeted by shocked silence. Charlie snickered silently as jaws dropped open around the room. "Flies are going to go in there," he whispered to Bill who was seated to his left who shut it quickly and glared at his younger brother.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall said disbelievingly, "the Slayer is a myth, there's no such person."

"That is what many believe Minerva," he said. "Is anyone here familiar with the actual legend of the Vampire Slayer?"

"One girl in all the world who has the power to fight and slay the vampires," Tonks and Craig Silverman, another younger Order member, said together, exchanging looks.

"I was always fascinated by it as a kid," Tonks said with a grin.

"I was just interested by the prospect of a girl kicking vampire ass and looking really hot doing it," Craig added with a very broad smile, as laughter broke out around the room at his comment.

"Yes, thank you Tonks and Craig,' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Does anyone have any thoughts about this?"

"Do you really think that she'll be able to help us? And how?" Charlie's father asked.

"I'd hoped to maybe employ her to help protect Harry."

"Can you trust her is the question," Mad-Eye Moody said with his customary growl. "Slayer's aren't necessarily good. One went rogue awhile back, killed a bunch of wizards, muggles, and vampires alike."

"He does have a point, Professor," Lupin said. "Everything depends on Harry. If something happens or someone gets to him…" his voice trailed off.

"What was your impression of Miss Faith when you met her, Charlie?" Dumbledore asked him.

He shrugged slightly. "I don't know, I think she's trustworthy, she's certainly good in a fight, that much is for sure. She's seen darkness first hand before though and there's definitely things in her past she doesn't want to talk about. But I don't see her getting up, betraying us, and going over to You-Know-Who."

The older man nodded. "There are demons in all of our paths… I see no reason why Miss Faith should be no different. Charlie, could you perhaps bring her to meet the Order?"

He nodded. "I'm supposed to meet her again tomorrow at 7, I can bring her here if you want."

"Please do," Dumbledore replied. "Now then, since you are all here, I see no reason why we cannot talk of other matters…"

As Dumbledore continued to talk, Charlie's mind drifted away and back to Faith. She intrigued him, that much he knew for a fact. There was something about her… He wanted to get to know her better, to become her friend, and if she was going to be working for the Order, than the likely-hood of that had just jumped up a percentage point of ten. Tomorrow would be very interesting…

Coming up next Chapter…

_"Wait!" Faith said, holding up a hand. "You mean you guys will actually pay me?"_

_Dumbledore nodded, apparently amused. "Of course, we hardly expect that you'd do this for nothing."_

_"Damn, I already like you guys much better than the Watches Council."_


End file.
